


your heart is heavy and red

by yodepalma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Relationships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Iris is a Little Shit, M/M, POV Multiple, Self-Indulgent, literally nobody asked for this and yet here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Dino Ghiranze offers Iris the job of a lifetime, but she’s not the woman for the job. Her brother is.





	your heart is heavy and red

**Author's Note:**

> The blame for this one goes entirely to greyskiesblack. Well, except the Aranea/Iris; I still haven't figured out what possessed me to write that. I'm also not sure why it's half in Iris' POV but it was tons of fun FIGHT ME
> 
> Just imagine the characters as their WoR ages because Iris is 100% not a teenager here ok. She's in her 20s somewhere and...everyone else has been aged up in relation to that. 
> 
> The title is from Melissa Ferrick's _Drive_ because I got it stuck in my head while I was writing the last part.

Iris had _thought_ protecting some guy's jewelry store was basically a dream come true. Jewelry and kicking people's asses, what's not to love? But she’s wrong. So wrong.

The jewelry is way too pretty and _so distracting_. She can’t stop herself from gushing over the pieces and sending pictures to Aranea. Which is a problem. How is she supposed to keep an eye out for nefarious ninja warriors if she’s so busy admiring the shinies?

Well, there’s an obvious answer to that. _She_ is not the woman for the job. But she knows exactly who is.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ghiranze,” she says when she finally notices that her would-be boss is _watching her_ gush over pretty things with a smirk. “I was—I was distracted and um. I don’t think I’m the right person for this job, even though I _really really_ want to be.”

“I understand,” Mr. Ghiranze says, his smirk softening into an actual smile. “The grand opening isn’t for a couple more weeks. I’m sure I can find someone else before then.”

“Um, I was thinking I could send my older brother by if you wanted?” Iris fiddles with the bow on the front of her blouse. “He’d probably like the break, and he wouldn’t be as distractible as I am.”

“Could you have him call me to set up an appointment?” Mr. Ghiranze asks. “You still have my number, right?”

“I saved it,” Iris assures him. Her eyes drift down to the case she’s standing next to, and she stares at a set that she just _knows_ Aranea would love to have for her birthday. If only Iris could afford the whole thing. “But, uh, do you think you might sell something before the opening? My girlfriend would _adore_ these earrings.”

“I have a better idea.” Mr. Ghiranze comes over and opens the case, pulling the earrings _and_ the necklace out for her. “Why don’t you take the set and consider it a gift for recommending someone to me.”

“Oh, I couldn’t!” But Iris’ fingers inch traitorously toward the necklace anyway. Mr. Ghiranze shakes his head and pulls a box from under the counter, setting the jewelry in it. “Oh, well, if you _insist_ …”

“Of course I do.” Mr. Ghiranze presses the box into her hand. “I hope she loves it.”

Iris smiles brilliantly. “Thank you so much!” she gushes. “I’ll have Gladio call you in a few hours, okay?”

Mr. Ghiranze nods his agreement and Iris dashes out of the store. She can’t wait to give this to Aranea.

 

Before she can do that, though, she has to talk Gladio into applying for the job. She swings by the Citadel and sneaks into the Crownsguard training room that she _technically_ isn’t ever supposed to go in. As if anyone would dare try to stop an Amicitia.

“ _Gladdy!_ ” she calls, running into the room and jumping on his back. Gladio curses as the move knocks him off balance and he nearly gets smacked in the head by a wooden training lance. Iris isn’t worried, though. Gladio is _good_ at fighting, better than anyone else she knows. Except for their dad. Who doesn’t count, because he’s _dad_.

Of course, she was right not to worry. If anything, having Iris on his back makes Gladio _better_ at fighting, because he will do basically anything to keep Iris safe. It’s annoying sometimes—Iris can take care of herself, thank you—but also makes her feel all warm and fuzzy because Gladio is the _best_ big brother in the whole history of big brothers.

“Okay, what do you want?” Gladio grumbles as he finishes his fight. He can only hook one hand under Iris’ knee, his other carrying his practice sword, but he doesn’t really need to. Iris would still be dangling off her ridiculously tall brother even if he didn’t try to hold her up. “And how the fuck do you get in here anyway?”

“It’s a secret,” Iris says in a sing-song voice, and giggles at Gladio’s groan. “I want you to call this guy for a job interview.”

“You realize I’ve already got a job, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s _boring_.” Iris pouts even though she knows Gladio can’t see her. “And I think it’s just a one-time thing anyway, so you can take a night off!”

“Or I can take a different night off and go have some fun,” Gladio argues. They finally reach the armory, so they both fall quiet as Gladio stows his wooden sword away. “Get off my back.”

Iris sighs and releases her grip, dropping down to her feet with a faint tapping noise. Gladio turns to look at her and frowns when he realizes that she’s all dressed up.

“I had an interview,” Iris says before he can accuse her of having a date. “But I wasn’t the woman for the job. _You_ are.”

Gladio sighs, but he doesn’t otherwise react to basically being called a woman. He knows that when Iris says things like that it’s a compliment. “If I call the guy, will you leave me alone?”

“Yup!”

“Fine. Give me his number.”

Iris beams at him and reels the number off the top of her head, along with Mr. Ghiranze’s name. Then she pecks her brother on the cheek and leaves him to his grumpiness.

 

(Oh, and she’s right about the jewelry. Aranea _thoroughly_ shows Iris her appreciation when she gets to see her gift a few days later.)

@-`---

Dino’s phone rings three hours after Iris leaves his shop, and he frowns down at the number on the screen. It isn’t one he recognizes, but it _is_ local. Maybe it’s the girl’s mysterious brother.

“Yeah, hi,” a rough voice says in response to Dino’s polite greeting. “You Mr. Ghiranze?”

“Yes. May I ask who’s calling?”

“Gladiolus Amicitia.” There’s a long sigh on the other end. “You interviewed Iris for something or other and she apparently decided I was the woman for the job. Wouldn’t leave me alone until I agreed to call you.”

Dino’s lips twitch despite himself. “The _woman_ for the job?” he asks, trying not to laugh. “She told me she was going to have her brother call.”

Gladiolus huffs, but it’s hard to tell if he’s annoyed. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. D’you want me to come in for an interview or not?”

“Sorry, yes. Would you be able to come in tomorrow? I’m afraid I was just leaving for the night.”

“Uh, I could, but I’m only free during lunch.”

“Perhaps a lunch interview, then? My store opens in a couple weeks, and I’d like to put an ad out again if I don’t end up hiring you.”

There’s a long pause as Gladiolus appears to mull this over. “Only if you pay.”

Dino has to hold the phone away from his mouth so he can laugh. Trust a member of the nobility to be so cheap. “I think I can manage that.”

They speak for another minute to hash out where and when they’re going to meet, and when Dino puts his phone down he’s already satisfied that he made the right decision.

 

Dino doesn’t wear anything particularly nice to the interview, and he starts to regret the decision the moment Gladiolus walks up to him. He can’t stop himself from looking the behemoth-sized man up and down once, admiring the perfectly-tailored suit.

He’s not certain he cares if Gladiolus is a good fit for the job now. Dino almost wants to stick him in a corner of the store just for the eye candy. He won’t even need the suit if Dino has him model some of the jewelry; any of the pieces on _that_ body should sell in seconds.

Dino gets up from his seat and adjusts his jacket, pasting on a perfectly professional smile as he holds a hand out for Gladiolus to take. Gladiolus’ handshake is comfortably firm, not the crushing grip Dino associates with men like him.

“Thank you for sacrificing your lunch for the interview,” Dino says, gesturing to the seat opposite him.

Gladiolus shrugs as he sits down. “Still getting to eat, so it’s not a big deal.”

As soon Dino pulls in his chair, a bubbly waitress pops up as if she’d warped to their table. Her smile is blinding as she introduces herself, recites the specials, and asks if they want anything to drink while they look over the menu.

The meal doesn’t feel much like an interview, though they never stray out of professional territory. Gladiolus’ whole life is so tied in with his job that listening to him speak about the Crownsguard and being Prince Noctis’ Shield feels personal. Dino’s own story about his little jewelry store pales in comparison, but he supposes that isn’t actually a problem. He _is_ the one setting out to hire somebody, after all.

Once Dino has explained what he needs security for, Gladio nods down at the silver bracelet Dino’s wearing. “That the kind of stuff you’re selling?”

Dino turns the bracelet a little so the onyx catches the sunlight shining through the window. “It’s one of them, yes.”

“From the way Iris was talking, I thought it’d be shinier.”

“I prefer not to wear the flashier pieces myself,” Dino explains with a small smile.

“It’s nice.” Gladiolus eyes it for a second longer, then shrugs his shoulders. “So, you decide if you’re hiring me yet?”

Dino leans back and eyes the man for a long minute, setting aside how ridiculously attractive he is to think about what he needs instead. There’s no doubt that Gladiolus is qualified to guard a little jewelry store—if anything, being Prince Noctis’ protector makes him _over_ qualified—and it sounds like he might even have some appreciation for fine jewelry. With any luck, Dino won’t have to point out which of his pieces will need the most protection.

“Yes, I think I have,” Dino finally says. “Would you consider wearing a couple pieces while you’re there? You’re quite noticeable and I could use the advertisement.”

“Sure, whatever.” Gladiolus checks the time on his phone and makes a face. “Listen, I’ve got to get back to the Citadel. You mind texting me the fine details?”

“I’ll be in touch.”

Gladiolus nods and finally gets up, shaking Dino’s hand before he leaves. Dino watches him go, sighing as his eyes drift down to his ass. It’s as fine as the rest of him.

The bubbly waitress pops up with the bill. “ _Please_ tell me he’s single,” she says.

Dino smirks. “Not if I have any say in the matter.”

 

Dino tells Gladiolus to come around the store a couple hours early so he can get acquainted with the layout of the store before the opening, but he gets a text that morning saying that Gladiolus will be running late. Something to do with the prince, apparently. Dino shrugs and settles himself in the back room, putting on a novel as he works on a piece he hadn’t managed to finish in time.

__

> _He leaned over and took her nipple between his teeth. She moaned. He worried the turgid peak and held her close. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders—_

Dino pauses what he’s doing, looking at his computer like it had betrayed him. “Turgid peak? By the Six, Fabio, there are better ways to describe a nipple.”

“Yeah, like what?” Gladiolus’ voice comes from _nowhere_ and makes Dino jump. He spins his chair around as the audiobook continues its distressingly lewd narrative. “Well?”

Dino laughs a bit nervously, reaching behind himself to set his tools on the table. He can’t quite bring himself to look away from Gladiolus. The swelling heat outside has forced him to take his suit jacket off and roll up his sleeves. His tie is loose around his neck and his long hair is pulled away from his face, and the whole ensemble is downright delectable.

Dino clears his throat, dragging his gaze away from the tattoos on his arm, and smiles a bit sheepishly. “Honestly, I’ve completely forgotten.”

Gladiolus smirks and steps closer, peering around Dino to see what he’d been doing. He _must_ know how horribly attractive he is, and Dino hasn’t exactly been subtle about his appreciation. The only conclusion Dino can come to is that he’s doing this on purpose.

“This going out tonight?” Gladiolus asks, frowning at the pendant that’s still missing a stone. “Doesn’t look like it’s done.”

“It’s not.” Dino makes the mistake of taking a deep breath. Gods above, is Gladiolus trying to kill him? His cologne smells like heaven. “Ah, I just haven’t had the chance to finish it yet. It won’t take much longer, but I won’t finish in time for the opening.”

Gladiolus shrugs, apparently reaching his limit of conversation about jewelry. “So you said you wanted to show me around the place first?”

“Oh, yes.” Dino pushes his chair away so he can stand without bumping into Gladiolus. “There’s not much out there, but I thought you might like to familiarize yourself with the displays ahead of time.”

Gladiolus nods along and follows him out to the front room. I’s only when Dino’s making a face at the jacket Gladiolus left on top of a case that he realizes that he shouldn’t have been able to get into the building.

“Hold on.” Dino turns to Gladiolus with a frown. “How in the world did you get in the building?”

Gladiolus raises his eyebrows. “Door wasn’t locked.”

Had Dino _really_ been that distracted when he walked in? He strides across the room to make sure it’s locked this time, and is somewhat relieved that Gladiolus seems to have done the job for him.

“You might want to think about getting an electronic lock, by the way,” Gladiolus says. He’s leaning in the doorway to the back room and grinning as he watches Dino. “Harder to get open. Assuming you remember to set it.”

Dino makes a face at him, but can’t bring himself to be upset about the teasing.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says. He walks over to the display Gladiolus left his jacket on and picks it up, taking a moment to marvel at how _nice_ the fabric is. The damn thing probably cost as much as his shop does. He holds it out to Gladiolus. “We can start here, since you’ve laid claim to the case.”

Gladiolus saunters over and takes his jacket from Dino, hooking a finger in the little loop under the collar and tossing it over his shoulder. Dino chews on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something he’d regret. He’s not sure he’ll make it through the night with _this_ man watching over his jewelry.

@-`---

Iris brings Aranea with her to Dino’s store opening, because of _course_ she does. What’s the point of having an insanely hot older girlfriend if she doesn’t get to show her off? And it doesn’t hurt that Aranea opts to wear a business suit instead of her armor that day. She looks great in the armor, of course, but the suit is something else entirely.

Oh, and she supposes it’s nice that Aranea wears Dino’s jewelry too. It’s a bit distracting—Aranea is both hot _and_ shiny now, two of Iris’ favorite things—but worth it for the pleased smile Mr. Ghiranze gives them.

“Is this your girlfriend, then?” Mr. Ghiranze asks Iris, bending to kiss Aranea’s hand. Aranea lets him do it with a bemused smile. “She looks, ah, formidable.”

Iris grins smugly and gives Aranea’s hand a squeeze. “This is Aranea Highwind,” she says and her grin grows when Mr. Ghiranze’s eyes widen in surprise. “Don’t worry, she only bites if she’s paid to do it.”

“Well, not _only_ for money,” Aranea says and all three of them share a smile. “Thanks for the jewelry, by the way. It’s proven to be a _great_ distraction for people.”

Mr. Ghiranze’s eyes flick down to where the necklace practically falls into Aranea’s cleavage, but they don’t linger. “I’m pleased you like it,” he says, and he really _does_ seem happy about it. Iris knew she liked him for a reason. “But I should probably be checking up on the rest of the room. It was lovely to see you again, Iris.”

“You too!” Iris and Aranea watch Mr. Ghiranze walk over to a group of women who are huddled near one of the cases.

“That man is _definitely_ gay,” Aranea says. Iris snorts with laughter and drags her over to look at some of the jewelry.

 

Iris can’t bring herself to leave the shinies that she’d _almost_ been in charge of protecting, but there’s only so much to entertain them. They end up cramming themselves into a corner, sipping Mr. Ghiranze’s very nice champagne and people-watching.

It takes some time for Iris to notice how well Gladio and Mr. Ghiranze are getting along. Mr. Ghiranze keeps wandering over to wherever Gladio is standing, talking to him briefly before going over to another customer. He always puts his hand on Gladio’s wrist, and Gladio’s eyes linger on him when he leaves.

“Please tell me you’re seeing this,” Iris whispers to Aranea.

“If you’re talking about your brother staring at Ghiranze’s ass every time he walks away, I am.” Iris gives her a playful slap on the arm, because she doesn’t want to think about Mr. Ghiranze’s butt. “Think they’ll take care of that on their own?”

“Not a chance,” Iris says, and leaves her in the corner to bother Gladio.

“Are you planning to stay here all night?” Gladio asks as she approaches him, though his eyes never leave the crowd. “You’ve got to have something better to do.”

“No, we didn’t really have anything planned for the night.” Iris grins and pokes at the bracelet Gladio is wearing. She recognizes it as being one of Mr. Ghiranze’s pieces, though it’s more simplistic than the rest of his stuff. “Anyway, watching you and Mr. Ghiranze flirt is pretty entertaining.”

Gladio blushes, which is enough to make Iris wiggle with glee all on its own. “We’re not _flirting_ ,” he growls.

Iris nods agreeably. “You’re right. You just keep staring at him like you want to jump him. That’s too ineffectual to be called flirting.”

“Nobody asked you, Iris.” Gladio finally turned his attention to her, eyes narrowed in a glare. “Go bother somebody else. I’m _working_.”

Iris taps her finger on her chin thoughtfully. “I guess I could go ask Mr. Ghiranze what his intentions are toward you. _Somebody_ has to look after your honor.”

Gladio grits his teeth, but the blush still hasn’t faded from his face. “Shut the fuck up, Iris.”

Iris giggles, thoroughly enjoying herself, but she knows better than to keep Gladio distracted for so long. What if something happened while she was teasing him and neither of them noticed?

Well, Aranea would probably take care of the problem out of sheer boredom, but she’d be annoyed if she wasn’t paid for it. And Mr. Ghiranze _probably_ can’t afford her.

 

Iris settles for making another round of the room and waggling her eyebrows at Gladio every time she notices him looking at her. Gladio huffs with annoyance, but he never blushes again, which is kind of upsetting. Gladio needs to be embarrassed more often.

Somehow, she manages to get Aranea to stay until the end of the night. Mr. Ghiranze ends up shooing them all out of the building without bothering to clean up, and he locks the doors behind them with a smile.

“Do you need me to walk home with you?” Gladio asks Iris even though she can _obviously_ take care of herself.

“Don’t be silly. Aranea will be with me!” Iris hooks elbows with Aranea, and Gladio sighs in agreement. They both know anything Iris can’t take care of herself will be handled by Aranea, who might be _scarier_ than Iris.

“And we’re just going to go have some _great_ sex anyway.” Aranea smirks as Gladio makes a disgusted face.

“Please don’t make me think about my little sister having sex,” Gladio grumbles.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure _he’ll_ find a way to distract you.” Aranea nods in Mr. Ghiranze’s direction. He looks completely unconcerned about being called out. Iris suspects he’s thinking about ways to distract Gladio. “You two have a good night, now.”

“Preferably with each other!” Iris adds cheerfully, dodging the half-hearted smack Gladio aims at her. Not that he would’ve actually _hurt_ her, but it’s more fun to play along.

“Get out of here,” Gladio grumbles.

Iris giggles and does so, pulling Aranea along behind her. She hopes Mr. Ghiranze and Gladio work things out. _Somebody_ needs to make Gladio happy.

@-`---

“You live far?” Gladiolus asks Dino after a moment of complaining to himself about Aranea.

“It’s only a couple of blocks.” Dino shrugs and gives Gladiolus a tight smile, hoping he’ll take the bait. “It’s really not a bad walk.”

Gladiolus gives him a slow once-over, frowning over something. Dino has a brief moment to think that Gladiolus doesn’t like what he sees, but then Gladiolus sighs. “It’s pretty late. Let me walk you home.”

Dino does a little victory dance in his head, where it can’t embarrass him. “You needn’t trouble yourself. It’s a nice part of town.”

“Doesn’t mean there’s nobody around to hurt you.”

“Well, if it’ll make you feel better.” Dino smiles up at him. “And I wouldn’t mind the company.”

Not that they talk much on the way to Dino’s apartment. Dino listens to the soft sounds of the city around them and tries not to be smug about how closely Gladiolus walks beside him. There aren’t many people walking this late at night, but the few who are give both of them appreciative looks as they stroll past. Looks like he’s not the only one to appreciate how good Gladiolus looks in a suit.

“Would you like to come in for a drink?” Dino asks as he unlocks his door. “I still have a bottle of champagne left.”

“Not really a fan of champagne,” Gladiolus says.

Damn. Dino opens his door but hovers on the threshold, turning back to him with a grin. “Whiskey? Vodka? I’m sure I’ve something you would like.”

Gladiolus shakes his head slowly, but Dino can hear the hesitation in his voice. “I really shouldn’t. I’ve got a spar with Noct in the morning.”

“Oh, c’mon, it was a good night.” Dino leans forward a little, offering Gladiolus his most enticing smile. “I won’t keep you long. I just want someone to celebrate with.”

Gladiolus gives him another long look before he shrugs. “All right. I can do one drink.”

Dino steps backwards into his apartment, holding the door open and gesturing him inside. “Make yourself at home.”

Gladiolus seems to take that offer seriously, shrugging off his suit jacket as he walks in. Dino only manages to make an excuse to linger long enough to see him throw it over the back of the couch and start loosening his tie, but he has to get the promised drink from the kitchen.

He eyes the champagne for a second before he adds it to the collection of botles on top of his fridge, replacing it with a bottle of whiskey. Gladiolus seems like the type who would drink his alcohol straight from the bottle. Dino grabs his basket of ice and a couple of tumblers.

“I hope whiskey’s good,” Dino says, putting the tumblers on the coffee table and half filling them with ice. Gladiolus nods agreeably, so Dino looks him over in the few seconds it takes to pour. Gladiolus has taken off his tie entirely, shoving it haphazardly in his jacket pocket, and the first two buttons of his shirt are undone. He’s also rolled up his sleeves again, and Dino sits on the couch beside him. A little too close, perhaps, but Gladiolus doesn’t complain.

“This must have taken a while,” Dino murmurs, running gentle fingers over the lines of the intricate feathers. “I assume there’s more?”

Gladiolus takes a slow sip of his whiskey and smirks. “A bit, yeah. You wanna see it?”

“Only if you’d like to show me.”

Gladiolus shrugs Dino’s hand off his arm and unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way. It ends up thrown over his jacket. Dino has only a second to admire the way his short-sleeved undershirt clings to his impressive biceps before that’s gone too.

Dino’s mouth goes dry and he takes a sip of his own whiskey to cover it up. Gladiolus had looked fantastic in that suit, but he looks even better sitting half-naked on Dino’s couch. And he’s still wearing Dino’s jewelry. The things Dino wants to do to him are probably illegal.

Gladiolus turns his back to Dino, and Dino has to put his drink down before he drops it. The tattoo is more extensive than he’d assumed. Dino trails his fingertips down it, resists the urge to follow it all the way down to where it disappears beneath the waist of Gladiolus’ pants. “This is magnificent.”

Gladiolus turns back toward him, draining the last of his whiskey. “Me or the tattoo?” he asks. Which isn’t remotely subtle, but Dino can work with that.

“Both, clearly.” Dino rests his hand on top of the bird’s head on Gladiolus’ pec and moves closer to him. Gladiolus takes the movement for the invitation it is, sliding one large hand around Dino’s neck and leaning down. Dino lets him take the lead for a long second before he surges forward, pushing Gladiolus into the back of the couch and straddling his lap without ceremony. Gladiolus grunts in surprise and wraps an arm around Dino’s waist, pulling him forward until there’s nothing in between their bodies but their clothes.

Dino feels overdressed. He pulls away to shed his own shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and feeling smug as Gladiolus watches hungrily.

“You should spend the night.” Dino leans in again, kissing his way up Gladio’s jaw. “My bed will seem so _lonely_ without you.”

Both of Gladiolus’ hands drop to Dino’s waist, squeezing once in warning before he stands up. Picking Dino up with him doesn’t seem to require much effort on his part. “Lead me,” he growls.

Dino grins wickedly and does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely apologize for being incapable of writing smut
> 
> (ps: the novel excerpt Dino was listening to is lifted straight from Fabio's _Viking_. you're welcome.)


End file.
